ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Dense Asteroid Field Distress Call
This event is the 1st step in the process of unlocking The Crystal Cruiser (and the achievement Ancestry while using the Rock Cruiser). A ship without life forms within a nearby dense asteroid field is giving off the distress call. Shall we investigate? It could be dangerous. # Search for the ship. #* You find what appears to be pieces of a derelict ship coated with ice or crystal. Before you have a chance to dock, a few asteroids get past your shields and partially damage your engines. You'll have to pull out! #** Your ship takes 5''' hull damage and your engines take '''1 system damage. #* You find a pirate ship, damaged and abandoned. You salvage what you can and move on. #** You receive a random amount of scrap and resources. #* Find remains of a ship. # Avoid the area. #* Discretion is the better part of valor. Better not risk it. #** Nothing happens. # http://ftl.wikia.com/wiki/Augmentations#Rock_Plating #* Find remains of a ship. Find remains of a ship You find the decaying remains of some kind of ship coated with ice or crystal. You send some crew aboard to explore. Nearly everything is either destroyed or unidentifiable, but one of the weapons appears salvageable and there's a strange stasis pod that catches your eye. # Continue... #* It looks like a massive asteroid is in a direct collision course with the derelict ship! You have to pull your crew out but they want to grab what they can first. What do they take? #*# Take the weapon and any spare scrap. #*#* Your crew grabs what they can and returns to the ship before the asteroid hits. You take a look at what you've recovered once you move clear of the asteroid field. #*#** You receive a low amount of scrap and a weapon. #*# Grab the stasis chamber. #*#* Your crew drags the pod back to your ship before the asteroid smashes into the ship, shattering through the crystal coating and destroying the ship. #*#*# Continue... #*#*#* The pod appears to be functioning but you see nothing but shards of crystal inside. Perhaps someone else will know how to open it. #*#*#** You receive the Damaged Stasis Pod augment and a low amount of scrap. This augment is needed to advance to the [[Zoltan Research Facility|'2nd' step]] in the process of unlocking the Crystal Cruiser. Trivia This event is called "ASTEROID_DERELICT_SHIP" in the datafiles. You can encounter this event more than once per play-through, but only once per sector. Code Trivia This event is called ASTEROID_DERELICT_SHIP in the data.dat file. It appears in the following event lists: * NEUTRAL_ENGI * NEUTRAL_PIRATE * NEUTRAL_ROCK Chances of occurrence Below is the roughly calculated chance for this event to be placed in a beacon in each sector. Please note that these chances are not completely accurate. They are meant to act as a guide. The above chances are calculated by taking the average number events that are placed, in the eventlist that contains this event, and dividing it by the number of events in the eventlist. Example: This event is, among others, a part of the eventlist NEUTRAL_ROCK. Rock Controlled Sector ... NEUTRAL_ROCK" min="7" max="8"/> The average number of events that are used from NEUTRAL_ROCK in the Rock Controlled Sector is 7.5 ((min+max)/2). The eventlist NEUTRAL_ROCK contains 9''' events: This becomes 7.5/9 = 0,83333... = '''~83% However, this doesn't take account of the fact that some of these events are unique, and therefore cannot be picked twice, among other possible algorithms that the game uses to pick events. Category:Ship_Unlocking_Events Category:Hull Damage Risk Category:System Damage Risk Category:Weapon Reward